The Gem's Personality
by Ranoey
Summary: Mimori is a demon with a troubling past,shaken,Mimori makes her way to Holy in hiding. But what happens if her past catches up with her and the people around her doesn't seem to be who they are intended...rated T for language Flames welcome.
1. dream past or nightmare it?

hay I am starting a new fic as you could see!

okay I know some of you are wondering why I am starting a new fic, because of my current

one, "My Love For You Is Eternal My Beloved" but the problem is that I am having serious writer's block.

So if you wish to help me, email me if you can! I am probably going to update that story in this two week

radius, **PROBABLY!. **

see what had happened, I was reading fanfictions, then I got this new spanking idea for a S-Cry-Ed story

so please review!

now let me start so I won't bore you to tears..

"_this" _that's the dream version

"this" that's the reality version well not exactly, just read it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own S-Cry-Ed, if I did Sherice would have died a long time ago.

**_Chapter one: Nightmares_**

_**

* * *

**__The gem was made of the darkest ice,_

_The gem was made to pay the evil's price._

_Sacrifice the body of this wretched cursed,_

_To serve the evil one's purpose..._

"_Someone please help me!" she screamed in agony once the screeching beasts were on her tail._

_Blood dripped from her skin when the branches made it to her fast moving limbs. They were so close,_

_she was so close to her body being ripped to pieces by the blood lusting creatures..._

She twisted constantly in the sheets of her bed, deep rich blood stains quickly turned into blood pools

as she continued to stir in a worm like motion with her now ankle length hair wildly all over her bed...

"_RYUHO!..anyone...anybody! help!" she screamed again and again, until she tripped over a sturdy tree_

_root. His words haunted her.._

"_Ms.Kiryu.. go back to the mainland" _

_She rolled on the rocky Earth increasing her speed to get away from certain death..._

Her mind and power which was extremely disoriented, caused a small ember that flew to the door and

then burst into a large raging fire.

The room of her apartment took on burning flames, then black figure appeared from the burning lashes staring down at her...

_Using her upper body, she used her hands to plop and run on her badly bruised feet. She kept on running until a _

_white glowing whip from behind lashed at her right leg making her plummet onto the ground again ..._

The figure walked forward toward the distressed female, who's body was drenched in blood and sweat

from her constant movement...

_The whip created a loose tie around her ankle and then pulled her back as the screeches and howls from the demons who tormented her grew louder._

_Her nails dug into the ground below trying to defy the whip's master attempt to pull her towards him..._

The flames got closer as the figure took painfully slow strives towards the female.

Her nails dug into blood stained sheets, her breathing became labored, then the figure closed in on his

target...

_When she pried off the light whip, She sat up into a sitting position hearing roars and growls from all around her. There's no escaping_

_now, which she was fully aware of, so she sat upright and slammed her bleeding head onto a tree trunk..._

Her teeth snapped shut trying to keep in the screams, her eyes were snapped shut also trying to fight them

to open, she thrashed again and again, the figure was now standing above her.

_The beasts were now all around her snapping their saliva filled jaws at her.This is it..' she thought..._

"This...IS ONLY A DREAM WAKE UP!" She yelled to her self trying to force herself awake.

Her body started to glow in a deep red and orange and her thrashing became more violent...

the figure bent down with his face slowly approaching the female, as the flames grew as her body g and now

surrounded the two. "Why do you fight the darkness Mimori?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"I don not wish to give up!" Mimori yelled. "Then you will die, and your precious Ryuho

won't be there to save you!" Mimori stayed quiet which made the figure smirk, he then

grabbed her chin. "How long do you plan on hiding yourself from them?" he asked

"I do not hide, hiding is for cowards!" she said.

"Then consider yourself one, and I will be having the gem from you, I will leave you now, sweet dreams Mimori" he laughed,

then the flames reached her body...

_With one, ground shaking roar, the demons/creatures jumped up at her from all sides_

_she closed her eyes and prepared for the agonizining pain that promised to come, "Ryuho..._

_Ryuho...RYUHO!_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mimori Kiryu sat up in her bed gasping violently for air, grabbing hold of her pendant in the process.

She was drenched in sweat from head to toe with her raven locks plastered to her angelic face. When

she caught her breath , she took a look at her forgotten sheets which had no blood but for a replacement, more sweat.

Then a large patch of warm fur jumped into her lap. "I am sorry Kiroro, did I wake you?" the twin tailed

neko(cat) raised its middle spine to brush its warm fur against her body. Mimori started to scratch behind

her ears making her purr, with a far away look in her eyes.

_Its been that same nightmare every damn night, with the same ending, what's wrong with me?.._

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Kiroro started to meow softly out of worry. "I am fine Kiroro,

its just, I've been having this same nightmare every night and its really getting to me" Mimori said, which

the cat immediately answered.

Speaking to the cat was strange, Mimori knew, but she talked to Kiroro because she listened unlike some people she knew (hint hint) and most importantly, she could understand everything she says, because she

speaks in neko herself.

"What I am I?" Mimori constantly asked herself even though she fully new the answer. Mimori was a creature a rare creature, called a demon. Not just any demon but a neko demon to be particular.

Mimori was born a demon, just like her mother and father, but didn't have the life span of a demon, which

she was grateful for. _How foolish, anyone would kill to live longer or never age but me, I think humans _

_should be grateful that they don't have to live forever _Mimori thought. Mimori slowly placed her feet

onto the cool carpet and stood wobbly legged, as if she hadn't done it before.

Mimori believed that if she did live forever she would be lonely, because everyone around her would have

died, and she would just keep on living. "Sigh" Mimori slowly walked over her bathroom to take a shower, she then gripped the pendant that hung around her neck.

A faint growing meow sounded off from the bedroom, "I know Kiroro, I just don't have the strength to tell...him yet...or anyone else..". Mimori placed her hand on the fosse then looked back at Kiroro who

came out of the bedroom but stayed put right outside of the bathroom. Mimori giggled, "So I see

that you still are afraid of water" with a quick turn of the fosse, water sprayed from the shower head.

She took to steps walking inside the watery compound, standing right in the middle allowing the

pressure of the organized water drench her petite form. She looked down at her wrists which both had ancient scars on them, then traveled into deep thought...

_He will not show mercy this time, I have to leave so that...Ryuho won't get hurt._

_That means I have to keep pretending this personality until he comes,I am not ready to show him_

_the real me..._

_flashback_

_Mimori laid uncomfortably on the hard cell with her back and her chained tied wrists facing the celing._

_The celing leaked loud droplets of contanminated water which wasn't even a match to the loud_

_screeching of torture and agony that filled the ears of the cat demon._

_Uknown by her capturers, Mimori slowly melted away the metal chains which bounded her bruised _

_wrists. "A little bit longer" she whispered when the small heat ray burned half way through the _

_seemly inpenatrable metal. _

_She wrinkled her nose in disgust once she smelled and heard loud footsteps approaching her cell_

_so she sped up the process._

_The steps grew louder and Mimori was almost done but almost didn't cut it when the door slammed open._

_Two hidious bull demons walked in her cell smiling down at her with lust in their eyes, she noticed that one _

_of them had a black leather whip curled up into one of its gruesome hands._

_  
"Wench, this will be the last time I ask you where is the gem!" Mimori looked up at it showing_

_her clamped teeth smiling darkly as if she was the one with the whip. "Answer me wench!"the _

_demon with the whip lost patience he let it free hitting Mimori's forearm. Mimori didn't scream_

_or even yell for she just continued to smile at them, because they didn't notice _

_that she was already freed from the binds of the chains._

_She kept her hands behind her back to fool them, "Wench why are you laughing!" _

_The demons gave off a large gasp once they noticed her freed hands, her midback length_

_hair covered her eyes from the evily expession she was giving them. _

"_How does it feel...to feel...you've been dumped to the bottom of the food chain?" she asked _

_with a deep cold and evil woman's voice, completely familar to her rolling off her tounge._

_She took a step forward and they took a step back completely frightened by the free cat demon._

_She held out both of her hands revealing her claws, which instantly grew a few more inches._

"_Before you die demons, my name is Mimori, and send this message to your master, I will never _

_hand him gem...Sayonara" She lashed out two large beams which caused the demons to be turned _

_into dust instantly._

_She noticed the pendant around her neck and thought of Ryuho of being her last hope, _

_with that she placed two small bombs inside the chamber then jumped through the roof._

_Seconds later the entire prison chamber blew up into flames, she took one final look at the _

_chamber in flames, "I am done here...KIRORO, the large demon saber-tooth sended off a _

_large roar before jumping up to catch her mistress. Once she was safely secured on the _

_back of her feline she took one final glance at the chamber._

_Something is tellng me that he is not giving up that easily, and oh how right_

_she was..._

_end flashback_

That happened 2 years ago, when I was free to let my true personality run wild, when I thought

if I was with Ryuho again he protect me, and oh how wrong I was. I should have stayed , Mimori

then slammed her fist into one of the shower's walls, causing a dent. "Now he's coming back to

take the gem, and if I don't give him what he wants, he'll kill all of them" She then sunk to the floor

of the shower. She let out a deep breath then turned off the water, she looked in the mirrior to

find herself in her demon form. Light tanned colored ears, and tail with black tips, emerald eyes, fangs

claws, with the same color hair but only in a high ponytail.

She slipped on a white robe and walked slowly towards the bedroom. She found Kiroro rolling

on her bed with a piece of yarn dancing through its legs and arms, Mimori giggled.

The giggling ceased once she saw Kiroro in a defensive position growling and with her

back hair sticking up straight. Once Mimori realized her problem, she quickly ran to

get changed into her Holy uniform and told Kiroro to disapear, she then

noticed that she was still in her demon form so she snapped her fingers and appeared human.

Her doorbell rung and she quickly went to answer it, completly forgeting to make her

personality warm again...

* * *

Okay well? this idea just popped into my head but I will update it!

you know you wanna push that blue button down there...

-_Wretch_


	2. Show me you or show me blood

KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA, or whatever freaking time in the day you're reading this...

**a/n: **Okay you're probably wondering why I am updating this story instead of the other one but let me break it down to ya.

1. I figured it would be easier to just re-write this chapter because I don't want to all of you readers waiting

2.I figured since I wrote 7 chapters on my other fic I should update this because I only had 1 chapter

3.I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT FIC BECAUSE A LOT OF YOU REVIEWED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**Skye Mitsukai** thank you thank you (bows constantly)

**loyalsoul **Thank you, you always review my stories and I'm (sniff)...so grateful (busts out sobbing)

**pie108 **YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA! THANK YOU!

**seiko123 **This fic is suppose to remind you of Inuyasha a little bit but it's not a crossover, I did get the name Kiroro from that episode,and yes Kiroro can transform..THANK YOU!

**icy **GLAD YOU DO! THANKS!

**suckerforanime2465 **No I did not spell Kirara's name wrong I just decided to use Kiroro from that episode and no its not Ryuho at the door(giggles insanly)

**WARNING THIS STORY IS NOT FOR SCHERIS LOVERS! IF YOU STILL PLAN ON READING IT YOU BETTER BE HELL OF OPENMINDED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own S-Cry-Ed ! If I did Ryuho would have broke down and admit his everlasting love to Mimori!**

**Chapter 2 : Show me you but show me your blood...**

* * *

Mimori sighed annoyingly from a feeling in the back of her mind knowing clearly who it is. Opening the door Mimori bore her eyes into the widely grinning blue haired female.

"Hi Mimori good morning!" Scheris yelled making Mimori flinch from the noise. "Umm...hi Scheris..umm...so what do you want?" Mimori asked trying to keep her sweet girl

facade up. For some reason Mimori felt oddly different this morning, usually it would be easy for her to keep up the facade but this morning she didn't feel like being bothered and

the Scheris wasn't helping.

Scheris raised her eyebrow at the raven haired beauty completely dumbfounded with her behaivor." I just came to get you so we could go get breakfast together, so are you almost

ready cause-Scheris" Mimori asked trying to interupt her constant rambling. "The place close at 10:00 and it's 9-" Scheris went on and on leaving no way for Mimori to talk.

Mimori grew impatient she knew full and well that since she was a cat demon that she was very impatient, and had to be patient, but now it was growing extremely thin. "Scheris"

Mimori tried again but no avail 'Dammit girl shut up my head is killing me!' "Scheris!" Mimori tried louder but she stll went on rambling. Mimori snapped "DAMMIT GIRL SHUT THE HELL  
UP!" Mimori yelled. Time seemed like it froze, Birds stopped chirping, people stopped walking and talking in the hallway, and Scheris did what she was told, shut up. Two of

those people in the hallway was commander Jigmar and Ryuho, 'Oh shit now their going to ask questions' . "U-Umm M-Mimori is everything...o-okay?" Scheris asked a little

scared. "Oh I am fine the best freaking day of my life" Mimori responded sarcasticly.Ryuho's eyes widened at Mimori's strange behaivor. Scheris 's face turned into fake worry trying to seem like the good samariten(spell?)

in this situation in front of Ryuho. Mimori sighed she could since the fake worry in the girl's aura and decided to play her game. "Oh I am so sorry Scheris-_chan_ I am just don't feel so good today,I think I am having

mood swings" Mimori said tenderly which made Ryuho face go back to normal, but inside Mimori was laughing like a hyena.

**'HAHAHAHA MOOD SWINGS! good one!' Kiroro snickered**

'I know mark the scord board please'

**'Mimori one Scheris zero!'**

"Okay are you sure?" Scheris asked pressing on the conversation. 'Can't this girl take a hint?' Mimori narrowed her eyes, "I am fine" Mimori said sternly trying to tell Scheris in a way to drop the conversation.

"but-

A low cough interrupted the girls from their competetion, so they turned their gaze towads the commander. "Ms.Kiryu why don't you go take the day off you have been working none stop this entire month"

he said. A spark flared in Mimori's russet orbs she then smirked."Why thank you sir just what I needed" Mimori said still smirking. Ryuho frowned at Mimori's behaivor 'she's hiding something' Ryuho stopped

and noticed the way Mimori smiled,no smirk 'I'll ask her later' . With that, the commander started to walk away including Ryuho, Mimori watched Ryuho walk away intently 'umm..so he's curious I guess I'll

serve his curiosity' Mimori thought as her smirk deepened. Mimori forgot that Scheris was still in front of her "Umm..see you later Mimori" Scheris waved absentmindedly then ran to catch up with Ryuho.

Before heading inside Mimori sent one more glance down the hall to Ryuho and found Scheris all over him( a/n not literally you know pestering, hentais) She watched as Ryuho ignore her and seemed to be

in deep thought. Mimori cringed but then headed back into her apartment "I really don't like that girl" Mimori said out loud. "You can come out now Kiroro" Mimori watched as the little twin-tail feline jumped

into her awaiting arms. Mimori closed her eyes and leaned her back against the door thinking about her situation.

"You should stop snapping like that people might get supicious" a feminine voice said from Mimori's bedroom. Opening her eyes, Mimori found a light green haired teen hovering over her bed with

her arms crossed across her chest and legs crossed. "I couldn't hold it the damn girl was irritating me , yesterday she was so close to becoming my new scratch pole" Mimori said setting Kiroro

down to go to her kitchen. "Thirsty? I got water, coke,Fanta-fanta would be fine" the girl replied. Mimori grabbed a glass and poured her drink in it then headed to her bedroom. Handing her the glass Mimori took a seat

in her computer chair."So why are you here Sayuri?" Mimori asked looking serious. "I came to inform you that lord Yuuhi is officialy destroyed" Sayuri said with a grin. Mimori however, face became cold.

"Why are you so gloomy he's dead that means jump shout or do anything happy you don't have to hide anymore you can relax" Sayuri said. "I don't believe you he's too strong" Mimori said with her

face still cold."No Mimori,he's dead I saw it with my own eyes " Sayuri said trying to get her friend to believe her. "Are you sure?" "Positive"Sayuri said with her hand over heart."Alright I believe

you but I'm still going to keep my guard up, you should do the same" Mimori said a bit stern at the end. "Aiyae capitain" Sayuri said with a salute.Mimori rolled her eyes at the childish antic but

but in the inside.'She's been my best friend for a long time and I won't let anything happen to her' Mimori thought.

"Well Mimori it's time for me to go you try to enjoy your off day" Sayuri said hovering higher causing wind to stir up. "Oh and be easy on Ryuho" Sayuri stated with a wink before disappering in

mid-air causing Mimori to blush. 'And what exactly did she mean by that?' Mimori asked herself. Mimori then noticed the mess Sayuri created with her dramatic take-off. "I really hate it

when she does that" Mimori said as she began to pick up.

**l-a-t-e-r--a-t-n-o-o-n**

Mimori walked silently to the cafeteria minding her own business trying to ignore the looks she was getting, but a cat always snap in 3..2.."WHAT!" then they all shock their heads fearfully then

ran off. Mimori could have swore she smelled one of them wet themself, she smirked 'Much better'. They must of heard about what happened earlier 'humans are such weaklings'. "Ah made it"

Mimori said to herself as she walked inside the cafeteria.Mimori also noticed that everyone in the cafeteria were a safe distance away from her most of them trembled.Mimori ignored them

and went to get some lunch.

Ryuho and Scheris walked into the cafeteria from a meeting with Commander Jigmar, and what they saw intriuged them. Mimori, standing over one of the biggest alter user in Holy, Bruno,glaring at

him with deadly eyes.

"Get out of my seat"Mimori said so coldly that it sent shivers down his spine."Look lady, the seat was empty and so I took it" he said continuing to eat his hotdog. Mimori placed her food down

on the table "Look you oversized hippo if you don't get out of my seat when I count to three I'll beat you so hard I'll make it a way you can't breed again!" Mimori yelled grabbing his ear.

Bruno immediately took his tray and ran towards another table. Ryuho gulped silently as Mimori moved her tray and started to eat her fish silently as if nothing happened.

Mimori so contented in eating her fish didn't notice the person who approached her. "hi miss.minori!" Cougar screeched making her cringe.She ignored him this time by eating more fish.

"SOIHEARDABOUTYOURLITTLEEPISODETHISMORNINGIMEANWOWIDIDN'TKNOWYOUHADITINYOUIMEAN-Mimori gritted her teeth, how dare he no anyone interrupt a cat while she's in content

eating her tent.It should be against the law! Why won't they just leave me alone, and her inner beast growled. Mimori's face took a very angered one which Cougar noticed and stepped back. Ryuho noticed the problem and went to save Cougar. "Ms.Kiryu control

yourself he means no harm" Scheris watched the scene hoping that Mimori gets yelled at.

Mimori grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth then dumped her tray. She walked over to Ryuho and threatened "Ryuho next time you interfere with my conversation it will be your last" She said

then walked out quietly leaving behind a shocked cafeteria.

* * *

**later that night**

**someone's pov well not directly pov agh just read**

"Man I really really don't want to do this but orders are orders" she said mixing the concoction one last time. The liquid gave off a stench but she didn't care ;sigh; "I really hate being the bad

guy err girl " she said. "Hey wait a minute if this happens he would stop loving her and come to me!" she said out loud twirling on one leg. Her eyes sparked Ryuho oh Ryuho I can't wait for our wedding

and I'll name our first child...Ryuho II ! The liquid started to sizzle then a smoke skull appeared over it signaling that it's done. She stopped twirling then frowned, "But won't this hurt him?" She asked herself.

Thought it over somemore ...nah!

Lifting it out of the liquid she giggled again then headed out of her apartment. She ran through the hallway and stopped in front of a apartment door, grinning evily she stabbed the object intro the floor then skipped back

into her room waiting for her victum to take the bait.

* * *

Mimor'si hair spilled over her bed with her eyes to the celing thinking over the wild day. She tried to sleep but always ended up staring at the celing, looking to the side she saw Kiroro sleeping peacefully

next to her.Mimori smiled then scratched behind her ears making her purr until she heard the noise outside the door.Sighing in the defeat Mimori slowly got up in her pjs and headed to the door.

Opening the door what Mimori found caused her to gasp. In front of her was a 14 inch dagger with small jewls on the sides.Mimori lokked both ways in the hall cautiously before grabbing it and pulling

it up to her face.Mimori studied it and tried to walk back into her apartment but her body didn't budge then her once russet eyes turned into a deep gray color loss of its life. 'What's going on!' Mimori thought as her body wouldn't respond to the comands she was giving

it to move. Suddenly her body started to move but not in the direction she wanted to go, the dagger inclosed tightly in her hand started to pulsate once she reached a familar aprtment door...Ryuho's.

'Oh kami no no' she wanted to yell but no avail , the door opened and her body moved towards a sleeping unsuspecting Ryuho. Only one inch from him now the dagger in her hand moved

above her head. Tears escaped her dead eyes as Ryuho started to awaken. "Mimo-M-Ms.Kiryu-Ryuho...please...r-run" Mimori choked out trying to hold back the dagger.She choked

out a few more tears then it came crashing down.

red blood splashed into Ryuho's horror strucken face

"Mimori!"

"I love you Ryuho" she said as blood spilled from her hands

* * *

well? please review until the next chapter

_-Wretch_


	3. Remembering in a axe

KONNICHIWA KONBANWA OR WHAT EVER TIME IN THE DAY YOU'RE READING THIS!

**PLEASE READ A/N!**

**a/n: people please visit my anime website,go to my profile click on homepage, and then you will be directly there,and please sign my guestbook! It's name is Depression-Tears.** Hiya as you see I am back, and I am so sorry for the long awaited update, SERIOUS writer's block and school and I really don't have much to tell you, but in the reviews I found that you guys have alot of questions.And I tried to update moday but my stupid laptop kept on saying error on page so I wasn't able to open my story stats page or my lists of stories page. stupis ass computer.

dedications please!

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**icy** Oh can't answer that question you gotta read it (giggles madly) THANKS! LOL

**Skye Mitsukai **I could understand how you feel about Scheris I am starting to change my hatred into despise which I think is better, but it don't matter and thanks for the props!(bows constantly) and please update your banging story "The War Between Us"

**suckerforanime2465 **sorry that it was confusing for you I'll try to make it less confusing k? BUT THANKS ANYWAY! please update your story "Play"

**Jemi Rose** Same to you, you gotta read this chapter to answer your questions! LOL THANK YOU!

ab

**MiraResQNU **OMG! OMG OMG...O.M.G. THE Mira reviewed one of my stories AGAIN! sorry big fan of yours! thanks for the review and yeah how did you miss this story! LOL! Oh and awesome job on your last chapter please update.(Evolution Of The Lost Ground)

**amber3392 **HA HA HA! HMPH! okay okay guess I deserved that HN! your welcome too, and thanks soooooooo much!

**tomieharley **Well thank you alot! and I'll be nicer on Cougar-- ,and thanks for going to my website! your a real pal! UPDATE WAKING UP!

thank you for the advice,and I am so sorry about the beta thing, so forgive me TT

NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

_'dreamworld'_

'reality' You know how it goes..

**Rating: T for language,and certain references** but If you think I need to change it tell me. because I PROBABLY WHICH MEANS MAYBE WHICH MEANS 50, WILL CHANGE IT!

**Oh and to help you guys futher,and to get less confused I put the most important words or phrases in italic call them key words.**

**Chapter 3: truths in a hospital,remembering with a axe**

* * *

Ryuho watched as her chest rised up slowly, she's alive and that was the only thing that mattered to him. Ryuho sighed once the doctor came in. 

"What's her condition?" Ryuho asked in a concerned voice. The doctor

pushed his glasses up,"Everything is unusually fine, the stab wound to her stomach is completely healed" the doctor answered in his own shock. "How is that possible? I watched it with my own

eyes" Ryuho said in disbelief. "Well other then that, she's just sleeping," the doctor said.

Ryuho face instantly drained out with all worry and relief took over "I'll run some test just to make sure" he said.

"Thank you doctor" Ryuho said with a slight nod, then the doctor left. Ryuho turned his attention back to Mimori, sighing he grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze."What hapenned to you Mimori?" he

asked out loud.

He moved his hand to the stab wound to her stomach rubbing it slightly. He then trailed his finger upward, but then stopped and blushed as he noticed her well-defined breasts, which made lustful thoughts enter his head, and his lower regions to tighten (a/n: hint hint) Shaking them off, he brought his finger to trace her face.He didn't noticed her breathing growing faster. Then he trailed down to her neck, causing a soothing growl like rumble to come from her throat. Ryuho blinked,'Was that a purr?' so he did it again, more teasingly, and that made her purr louder 'Yeap definitely a purr' He chucked, but then remembered that she was a sleeping woman, so he stopped.Then suddenly she shifted in her sleep, rolling over, her hand _'accidently'_ landed ontop of his erected member, which cause his eyes to shot open wider and a small gasp to escape his lips. With his eyes still open wide he carefully moved her arm back to the bed. _'I wonder if you're really sleep Mimori'_ he thought with a smirk.

He took the moment to be mesmerized by her beauty, she was lieing there sleeping with her hair all spreaded out against her pillow,hair curling up at the ends, with her mouth parted slightly .He stared at her lips, which lefted him craving for his to be rested on, but he refrained himself. He then remembered her confession last night before she passed out, He wanted to tell her 'I love you too' but the time, wasn't on his hands and she passed out. He leaned over and pressed his lips onto her forehead, looked back at her then sighed. With one more sigh he went outside of the hosipital room to think.

Unnoticed by Ryuho a set of voilet eyes full of jealously and anger, watched as he showed his affection to the unconsious woman. But soon they went away.

"Mr. Ryuho sir (a/n: I didn't want to steal any last names from you guys,because I am not sure what's his real last name is) I'd think you would want to take look at this" the doctor said. Ryuho stood up, taking one more glance at Mimori,then went to the doctor.

* * *

"Excellent job, I'll make sure that you'll get rewarded fairly". Scheris looked up from her bowing position to grin up at her master, who had on a black hakamas on and a blue haori, with wavy long black as night hair. "I did my best, but mi'lord?" The violet eyed man looked up from the 

screen and turned his head to his most loyal assassin. _Scheris Adanji his most loyal assassin worked for him for two years_, been on the tail of Mimori Kiryu trying to get that damn gem for exactly two years now. He marveled

at her loyalness to him, her loyalty in the battlefield and in his _bed._ He looked back towards the scene at the hospital, but now his main focus is getting the supposed _'mother of his children' _back to him.

Yes Mimori Kiryu was his and his only, not Ryuho's, he made made sure of that years ago '_mine' _including the gem. His eyes narrowed dangerously when Ryuho placed his fingers on her and grabbed her hand.

If only she could see that these alter users have nothing they could offer to we demons, she would be his again. No body could compare to the one Mimori offered to him. He licked his lips at the

memory, her intoxicating scent of fear and her scent of strawberries stirred him up in side of him.

His demon roared to claim what was his again, but he'll have to wait, to wait for her to come crawling back to him like the little pet she is, he'll have to wait and settle for his loyal pet right now , Scheris.

"Yes?" He asked steeping out of his world. "What was the point of this, she isn't dead?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question, but instead repiled with an answer. "This whole ordeal was to

get everyone knowing that she's a demon, and so she would be crawling back to us" He said with a smirk, thinking of the pleasures soon to come. Scheris's eyes widened angerly at the statement.

"What! you're not saying that she's coming back here! are you?b-but Lord _Yuuhi_...no! n-not after that bitch betrayed us for Holy!" She said with her voice full of hatred.

Yuuhi quickly had Scheris pinned to the nearest wall with his poison dripping claws around her neck. Scheris cowered in fear as the acid hesitated from spliting her neck open. "Are you trying to give me

orders" he whispered huskily in her ear. God how he loved this part, his female victums broken by fear under him, but which made him miss Mimori more, she didn't cower _she put up a fight_, and since he's a demon

he absolutely loved it.

"Who is my pet?"

"I-I am"

"Who controls you to speak?"

"Y-You!" Scheris cried out as he started to nip harshly at her earlobes.

"Who?"

"L-Lord Yuuhi"

"That's good to know" He dropped her to ground bowing lowly with her head down. "Now, any more objections?" She shook her head violently then slowly rose to her feet not looking at him. Yuuhi grabbed

her chin and turned her face to meet his piercing violet eyes. "Remember she has something I want and nothing stops me from getting what I want" _'not even that punk Ryuho' _Scheris nodded slowly

as he let go of her chin. Yuuhi walked back towards his giant screen and this time showed a picture of Sayuri flying in the clouds towards Holy whispering _'come on almost there' _. "Now go into plan b and make sure you tell Sayuri hello from yours truly, I would like her to know before she dies who was her killer" He said while smirking. _'That girl knows too much of her own good, know matter that would all end today'_

Scheris turned to walk away. "Wait" She turned around. "And make sure that you give Mimori her head as a gift from me" Scheris smirked, thinking of Mimori's expression as her best friend's head is

rolled to her. And without a final word Scheris vanished.

And appeared at a dead-end in uniform and all at Holy. "Mimori prepared to be crushed" She whispered and started to walk away...

* * *

_Mimori's Dream_

_Flashback_

_2 Years ago_

_December 7_

_"You will work for Lord Yuuhi again!" Siei yelled as she grabbed a handful of Mimori's hair, then tossed her whole body against the wall. "You...will..never make..me " She said breathlessly and angryly.And stood again high and tall, she winced from her posture._

_Mimori's entire body ached from all of the beatings she recieved from almost every single demon in this castle, all saying the same thing, join Lord Yuuhi and be an assassin again.No. She replied and got beaten,_

_by twigs, hammers,whips,knifes, sticks, and slapped by the demon's big and nasty palms. But this beating hurts the worst, they have been trying to break her for hours but Mimori Kiryu never gives up..never._

_Siei screamed in frustration then raises her axe slashes Mimori's now exposed back. Finally Mimori falls onto one knee but supports herself with one hand. 'I will not let them break me' ' Mimori!' _

_'Wait what was that? who's there?'_

_'It's me Sayuri, I am trying my best here!'_

_'Please Sayuri hold on I'll try to get to you'_

_There was a big halt to the conversation as Siei swung her axe towards Mimori . Mimori dodges by rolling on the floor and jumping back on her feet.She growled at Siei, then tried to re-connect with her, but no avail._

_'Sayuri!' still no avail_

_"Mimori!" A loud scream erupted from outside of the cell. A very familar scream._

_"Sayuri..." Mimori whispers _

_"Hehe, seems like the demons had enough of your friend's ignorance" Siei said giggling. Mimori started to growl loudly at Siei and her once russet eyes turned into a deep bloody red._

_"Sorry did I-" Siei was cut off by the opening of her cell door. _

_"Yuuhi..." Mimori spat out as if it was a bad piece of fish, Mimori's black pupils turned into a narrow oval shape. "Well well well,so it seems that my little neko still haven't learned her lesson yet" Yuuhi said taking deadly slow steps towards Mimori."And it seems like she's trying to turn into full-demon on me" He said stating the obivious. Yuui steps closer to Mimori until he's towering over her _

_'Who does that mutt think he is' Mimori scoots her way to a wall now trapped. He bended down in front of her and grabs her chin. "There's only one more way to break you" He whispered huskily. Siei turned her head away in jealousy_

_'Always about her, I' ve worked for him in loyalty, and he still goes after her even though she betrayed us. "I'll try one more time..where's the gem?" Yuuhi asked grasping her face tighter. Fear and anger radiated_

_from Mimori's very being intoxicating Yuuhi's senses, he tried his best to calm his beast raging inside of him, yelling to take her now. _

_Mimori turned her head away, she could smell his arousal and it was making her sick,sick that her former boss would want to claim her as a mate. He pulled her face to meet his violet orbs, swirling with_

_lust. "You won't answer me, fine then I'll ask you after I claim you as my mate" He said letting go of her face and standing upright. Siei Mimori's eyes widened with horror, he then grabs her arm dragging her_

_out of the dungeon corridor. "No let me go!..please!" she yells but no avail. "Please anyone...Ryuho!" he then drags her to his compound...leaving the rest to your imagination._

end dream...

Mimori's pov

I immediately jolted up foward in the hospital bed, grasping its sheets for dear life. My breath was a package of large gasps, as if was I was just saved from drowning in a lake. I rubbed the

sheets and found them extra soft which made me"grrrr" purr a little. Looking around the room she found that she wasn't in her Holy room but a "hospital?" 'What the Hell?' She thought completely forgeting

about the night before. And it's, I took a look towards the clock, 12:47, noon.

I put a finger to my chin and tried to think back on last night's events, 'Knife...Ryuho...stab..confession Oh' My heart sinked, now I remember. 'He probably don't feel the same way about me anyway,I am such a fool'

Forgeting about the depressing thought, I looked down at my stomach, "Well I am glad that you're completely healed, if you weren't I wouldn't be able to eat fish for lunch" I said out loud to my self, well my stomach.

A sliding electric door interrupted my little conversation with myself. I immediately fell back on to the bed closing my eyes abruptly. My feline senses caught one figure entering the room...Ryuho. I could

always tell it's him, his deep rich and manly forest smell always penetrate my nose, I could tell it's him without even thinking. Now he's taking a chair and sitting closer to my body. umm...I could live with that

smell for life..and fish. I could feel his crimson eyes on me. I wonder what's he thinking about? How stupid I was for stabbing myself? Or how stupid I was for telling him I love him?... take your pick. Now I am

getting claustrophobic, omg omg I really want to leave now, I wish I could read his mind- wait what was that? a sigh? Why is he sighing? He can't actually feel sorry for me, but in his scent there's worry?

Okay claustrophobicness is closing in on me. Ryuho what are you thinking about? I- The electric door opens...again...interrupting me...again. Who the fuck is it now?

A lone figure walks into the room. I sniff a bit. A doctor, about 40 years old and a virgin? Yuck what is that smell?man,now I see why he's still one.What?...a rat crawled on him and died, he definitely don't take baths,...hmph... all doctors are clean my ass. I hope he isn't my doctor.

"What's her condition?" Ryuho asks. Hmm I just love his deep.rich.sexy.voice just like his scent.

"Everything is unusally fine, the wound to her stomach is completely healed" he answered in his own shock. Of course you fool,idiotic human I am a demon...oh right he doesn't know that.

"How is that possible? I watched it with my own eyes?" Ryuho said in disbelief. "Well other than that she's just sleeping" That's what you think, stinky human. The scent of Ryuho's worry vanished

and took on an aura of relief. So you really was worried. Ryuho.."I'll run some test to make sure" Doctor stinky said. "Thank you doctor" Ryuho said. I could tell now that doctor stinky is leaving..

thank God. The electric door opens and then closes back up leaving just me and Ryuho together.alone.With me in a bed. With him sitting in a chair close to me. Claustrophobicness returning.

You get the idea.I hold in a gasp as Ryuho touches my hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "What happened to you Mimori?" 'I was being controlled by this familiar voice' I wanted to tell him..but

I just continued to listen to him.

His hand releases mind and I whimpered quietly, but stopped once I felt his finger on my bruised stomach. I restrain a purr once he started rubbing it. taunting alter user. His finger then starts to move upward,

causing me to bite my cheek. Then his finger moved directly below my breasts. Ryuho I hope that your hand don't stays where it is, not that I mind. His aura takes on a new change..lust. And I smell his arousal,

that dangerously alluring smell. Naughtly boy what are you thinking about? I give my self a inner pat on the brain, knowing that I am the only one who could cause him such body reaction. I take in one deep

breath treasuring the smell. His finger then move up towards my face tracing it a little. I try to hold in my tempting purr as his finger move down again, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I let out a content purr.

ah-oh I shouldn't have done that. I smell his confusion,then amusement as he does it again, slower. causing me to purr louder. Asshole, do you want me to pounce on you? He chucked a bit.

Ass. You think that's funny. An invisible bottle glass of milk appeared over my head instead of a lightbulb(1)...oh so you want entertainment?.. I'll give you just that. I accidently roll over and ever so gracefully place my hand over his member.

I heard his body jerk with a gasp, and I chuckle lightly. He then moves my hand back to the bed. aww I wanted it to stay there a little longer. Silence. I wonder what's he's doing now? he's so still. And his

aura is changing again. He's worse than a teenage girl!. I stiffing my senses to try and pinpoint what the aura is now. Wait that can't be right it's lo-

I was interrupted as a warm soft set of lips pressed against My forehead, causing my world to spin. H-He's kissing my forehead,umm...his lips are so soft.

Ryuho pulled back,breaking me from my little world. hmph. I heard him sigh and stand up, with on more sigh his footsteps lead to the electric door.

end of Mimori's pov

Mimori immediately sat up against the bed and touched her forehead. She still felt the wetness of his kiss on her forehead, smiling a bit Mimori laid back down to obtain more sleep.

* * *

Sayuri's pov 

I went though the first floor as a spirit and cascaded down until I was directly above Mimori's bed. As usual."I am Here!" hm? "Mimori?" I'll check in the kitchen. "Mimori?" Hmph not in here either. I looked

around the spotless kitchen, catching a familar smell. 'Geez could this girl eat anymore fish?...she'll be growing gills if she don't stop. Well, she is the best smeling feline in the land, I've met other cat demons

who smell like kuso, well that's what you get for being around a demon who hates water, which means they don't take baths.Yuck. Well My girl Mimori is different! she don't stank at all! actually she smell

like a basket full of strawberries...literally'. I walk towards the frigde an open it. 'I could remember the first time I met Mimori, we were childeren,and our moms called us in-separateble' I giggled at the thought.

"Let's see, she got milk,milk,milk,and more milk,and O..up take that back..milk. I know you got something other than milk in here Mimori!" Other than that she got ice cream, something with milk, whip cream, something made with milk, chocolate milk..and..."Ah Ha, Fanta!" With my non-Milk drink I head back towards Mimori's bedroom to watch some tele. Grabbing the remote I start to watch my favorite drama series,

"Bold And The Beautiful" I swear that I am addicted to this show, I couldn't watch it for hours without saying 'die Brook die!' but it seems so real.

"Die Brook die!" I yelled and punched the t.v, trying to hurt the blonde. Not even causing her to flinch. Grrr. I didn't get a bruise but I did get a falling picture frame, which fell and glass splashed on the floor. kuso.

I immediately placed my can of Fanta down and ran to the glass and started sweeping it up with my hands. Kuso she's gonna kill me now, I hate gettting her mad, its so scary. The Last time I got her mad and I thought it was funny, She tied my ankles up and hung me upside down, hanging, from the celing of her Momma's house, for 12 hours!. And that day I finally understood what being a bat is all about. Sighing in relief I placed the glass into th trash can,

"Hey? what's this?" I picked up a photo with Mimori and a emerald haired boy holding hands and blushing, smiling brightly into the picture. "Aww, that's soo cute" 'The boy must be Ry-u-ho Mimori always talked about' I shrugged and placed the photo carefully ontop of the tele. 'Was Ryuho the reason why she came to Holy,because Alter users are weaker than a full Youkai?' I shrugged again. Mimori never told me.

she only told me that she'll get better protection at Holy,Which I think is wrong but I never questioned her about it. If it was my business she would have told me. Another shrugg. 'I'd wish she'll come live

with me in the Lost Grounds' I believe that, that's the safest place for a demon, but she declined, as always' Or maybe she just came here to be with Ryuho, but she told me that he's cold and ruff to her.

A low growl interrupt my thoughts. I turned around and found a sleepy eyed Kiroro trying to get my attention. "Oh konnichiwa Kiroro!" I said in my high pitch voice. She growled annnoyingly and glared.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the cat-nip!" She just put her head up high and twin tails and prissyly walked past me to go lay on her little bed. Grr. If only I could speak neko, I'll give that

little cat a piece of my mind!. But I can't I am a_ Kitsune. _I walked back over to Mimori's bed and continued to watch Bold An The Beautiful.

Not until Mimori's front door opened.

End of Sayuri's pov

* * *

Mimori opened one eye, and a image of a smiling Sayuri immediately took over. 'Why am I thinking of her?' Mimori shrugged and sat up in the bed. The door slided open. 

"Ryuho?" Mimori asked once he came in. Ryuho said nothing he just walked over to her and glared. Mimori returned the glare,not until she noticed what was in his hands...x-rays. 'Oh shit!'

"Ms.Kiryu we need to talk"

* * *

"Oh Mimori, welcome back, you've just missed an awesome episode of Bold and The Beautiful!" Sayuri yelled without turning her head from the television. Kiroro stood up from her pad and started to growl 

ferociously. Sayuri, still looking at the t.v. still didn't bother to look from it. "All come on Kiroro is that how you treat the person who feeds you?" Sayuri turned around and found not Mimori but a certain 'supposed'

blue haired alter user. Scheris took a step closer to Sayuri without saying a word and with something behind her back. Sayuri stood up in battle stance and Kiroro jumped in front of her. "My my my, after all this

time Mimori still haven't threw away her little kitty" Fire surrounded Kiroro's form and her kitty like form turned into one of a giant sabertooth tiger. "Kiroro what's the matter? who is this?" 'Isn't she that Scheris girl?'

A large panther like roar erupted from Kiroro's throat. "You still haven't figured out who I am?...no matter...you'll be dieing now anyway" Scheris pulled out a large _axe_ on a pole, spinning it like a baton in her right hand.

Sayuri expertly pulled out a green katana. The katana had green on the egdes and on the handle, along with green butterflies on the blade. 'I haven't fought with my sword for so long, but I'll do my best. "You ready here I come!"

Scheris charged at Sayuri with inhuman speed and crashed the axe into the once carpet floor. Sayuri dodged but at unease from the speed of the weapon. Scheris swung the axe over her shoulder, "Well someone has gotten weaker oer the years!" Scheris said as she swung it again. Kiroro came into the battle and powerfully, bit Scheris in the shoulder causing her to scream in agony.

"Why you little..!" She then punched Kiroro in the jaws. She stumbled back but eventually stood straight on her pawed feet. Sayuri took the distraction, to effectively slash her on the arms causing a scream and a splash of blood to come from Scheris. "I am a former assassin don't expect mercy, Scheris!" Sayuri jumped back until a fiery green aura surrounded her. "Scheris ignored the comment and charged again and Sayuri

at the the same time. They both made an explosive clash which shook the entire building. They brought their faces closer and glared, their weapons still clashed together. "Who are you?" Sayuri asked holding her grip on the katana. "It's me your lifetime friend...Siei" Sayuri's eyes widened. "Siei!..that..m-means-"Yes, Lord Yuuhi is alive and well..and he want's Mimori and his gem!" Scheris yelled finally over powering Sayuri,

and making her forcefully stumble back.

Kiroro went running again towards Scheris thinking she wouldn't notice. Scheris chanted something and a circle like aura appeared on the floor below Kiroro, and she was pinned to the floor instantly, quickly change back into her kitty form. Kiroro growled in annoyance. "Well that takes care of that problem..now back to you", Scheris clapped her hands together "Dore ia kommishi la shii" suddenly Sayuri's powerful fire green aura

dissapated. "What the!", Scheris immediately charged at Sayuri and crashed her axe into her shoulder. Blood splashed from Sayuri's shoulder and she fell to the ground gripping her shoulder, and dropping her

katana.

"Now..this seems familar" Scheris said stepping slowly towards Sayuri. Scheris dragged her axe on the floor as she stalked up to Sayuri. "Time to die" the axe came crashing down. Sayuri's eyes widened.

_''Hi my name is Mimori what's yours?"_

_"umm..Sayuri" she answered shyly._

_"You want to be friends?"_

_"Umm..Sure!"_

_--------_

_"Ha ha beat you Sayuri!"_

_"No fair cat demon!"_

_"nanny nanny bo bo!" Mimori yelled swishing her tails in the air._

_"I am gonna get you!"_

_--------_

_"Sa..yu..ri" _

_"What did he do to you!" Sayuri asked shaking her on her shoulders._

_"He...he..raped me..and I am pregnant" _

_"Mimori I am so sorry"_

_"I can't let this gem live, I must end my life"_

_"No, don't worry we could take care of the baby in the Lost Grounds!'"_

_"no..I'll go to Holy..with my new responsibility"_

_"No I'll take care of your baby..I'll..do it for us!"_

_"Thank you Sayuri!" Mimori yelled then burst out into crying._

_"Don't worry Mimori I'll be here"_

_"If you ever need me call! you are my onlything close to a family I have left! please be safe.._

_"I will...I promise Mimori"_

_--------------------_

Mimori I am sorry..."

The axe pierced her skin...

* * *

WAHHH! I am gonna cry! please review! 

_-Wretch_


End file.
